I Could Only Hope
by mvao22
Summary: When Santana goes for a trip to New York to visit her father, she meets an interesting blonde in the weirdest of circumstances. Kinda like the movies, but both of them could only hope. This is reality after all.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Aly, I'm gonna go now alright? I don't wanna miss my flight."

"Aww. You're gonna leave now? I don't want you to go." Aly said to her like they'll never see each other again.

"Hey now, it'll just be for a couple of months and then I'll be back. I love you, you know that right? I'll never leave you. You can still call me and we can Skype too."

"Okay. Just promise me we'll talk at least twice a week. Yeah?"

Aly walked her to the door.

They hugged each other goodbye. The hug lasted a little longer than expected, both of them not wanting to let go yet. Santana reluctantly pulled away and kissed the girl's cheek. 'I'll miss you' being the last words they said to each other.

* * *

><p>Santana got into her car and prepared herself for a long ass flight. She lived now in the Philippines because her mom had set up a business there and it's going great. She's living with Aly in an apartment in Makati because her mom's office was there. She could've lived with her mom but she wanted a place of her own.<p>

And now she's going back to the States to visit her father. She really missed him so much. She hasn't seen him in over a year now, so she's getting excited despite the fact that he fails to become a responsible father to Santana. She tried to push those negative thoughts away and just thought about the positive things about her father.

She got to the airport after 30 minutes of driving. She picked up her bags and continued inside. Once all the papers and stuff were done with, she headed to the waiting area. She just sat there listening to her iPod. The PA system started to say something. "Flight number 404 to New York is boarding now. Please proceed to gate 4." Luckily, she didn't put the volume too high for her not to hear the announcement. She quickly stood up and gathered her things and walked over to Gate 4.

She sat in business class, as always. Throughout the flight, she just thought of her dad and what adventures she will come to experience while she was there in New York.

* * *

><p>She arrived at the airport after a 16 hour flight. She immediately got off the plane when it landed. She was so excited to see her dad. She was looking for him in the crowd that was waiting for the passengers of the plane but was disappointed that she didn't see him there.<p>

She went to the waiting shed and texted her mom.

_**I just got here mom. I'm safe. Love you! -San**_

She tried to call her dad after she sent the message but he wasn't picking up. She sighed and just sat there. She didn't notice the blonde who sat next to her.

The blonde noticed though that she looked frustrated and sad. She heard her sigh.

"Having a bad day?"

"Yeah." Santana said simply without turning to look at the blonde. She didn't really want to talk to anyone right now.

Though the Latina seemed like she doesn't want to talk, the blonde couldn't help it. When she saw the girl sitting there, she immediately fascinated her. It was as if something was pulling her towards the girl. She felt like she should get to know the girl and that's why she's sitting there now, next to the Latina. The blonde was acting on her instincts and she could only hope that she's not being too forward.

"So, why are you still here?", She asked the girl casually.

"Ugh. I really don't want to talk right now 'cause as you can see my fucking father forgot to pick me up and I can't go anywhere." The brunette snapped and this made the blonde jump.

"Woah. No need to snap at me. I'm just trying to make conversation here… But… Maybe we could have a ride together? …Don't take this as something like I'm hitting on you or anything. I'm just trying to help a stranger. What do you say?" The blonde smiled at her and it somewhat made Santana trust this girl.

The brunette's lips formed a small smile but it was immediately replaced by furrowed brows. She doesn't really trust a lot of people, only her family but there was really something about this girl.

"Why should I?" The brunette rose one of her eyebrows up.

"Ugh.. Cause you won't be going anywhere and I doubt that you would want to sleep in the airport. Just let me do you a favor. I'm trying to be nice here."

"Hmm. Okay… I would, but I don't know yet where I'm going to be staying and my father isn't picking up my calls." Santana said thoughtfully.

"…Maybe you can sleep over at my apartment for tonight… Only if you want to. I have a guest bedroom in my apartment so… I'm not pushing you to anything. And like I said many times before, I'm just trying to be nice."

Santana thought for a while. _Should I really go with this girl? She doesn't look dangerous or anything. She's actually cute when I think of it. And she has really pretty and really blue eyes. Oh, wow. She's captivating. I haven't seen such a beauty before. Oh! Wait! Santana Lopez, snap out of it! You're getting way out of hand. You don't even know if she's gay… But she's the only one willing to help her so.. it wouldn't hurt, right? What if it turns out like the movies? _Santana could only hope for that. Santana won't admit it but she's a big sucker for romance movies.

The blonde was looking at her with her brows furrowed. The blonde thought that she may have been too forward. She was starting to feel embarrassed and that's when the brunette spoke.

"Okay. But promise me that you'll let me make it up to you sometime?" Santana grinned at her and she smiled back, nodding.

"Oh, I forgot to ask your name. What is it?" Santana asked the blonde.

"Oh. Yeah. It's Brittany. Brittany S. Pierce" She held out her hand awkwardly.

The Latina shook it while saying, "Santana Lopez."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Lopez."

"Ditto." They exchanged silly smiles. And with that they hopped on to a cab together and went to her apartment.

Santana Lopez hasn't even officially stepped foot outside the airport and yet she could already feel that her stay in New York will be a memorable one. Yes, it didn't have a great start, but the appearance of a random blonde has made her day a little bit brighter.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, I am from the Philippines and I felt like it would be easier for me to write that in. This is my first fic ever, so please bear with me. I'm new to this. I've learned from the authors around here and I tried to make something of my own. Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! :))


	2. Chapter 2

The cab ride was pleasant. Even though Brittany was somehow awkward and dorky, Santana felt safe in the company of Brittany and somehow the bubbly smiles she flashes her once in a while made Santana feel all sorts of things.

Brittany's apartment was just a 20-minute drive from the airport. The cab carefully pulled to a stop.

"That's my apartment. So, yeah. We better get out now. " Brittany said shyly even though during the ride she felt really comfortable with the brunette. Maybe it's just the giddy feeling she has now because Santana is going to stay at her apartment for a while and that makes her nervous.

Brittany searched her bag for money so she could pay the cab driver. As she was searching inside her huge bag, a phone began to ring. Brittany checked if that was hers, but it wasn't. It was Santana's

"I'll just answer this. Yeah?"

Brittany nodded while she was still searching her huge bag.

"Hey Papi… Uhm, I left the airport. I thought you weren't gonna come."

"_I'm sorry. I got caught up in my meetings. Where are you anyway? You might get lost. You don't have anyone with you."_ Her father told her with worry in his voice.

"No. Papi, I'm… with someone actually… But before you think anything else, she offered me help. She doesn't seem like a dangerous person."

"_What? Santana! You went with someone you don't even know? What have I told you since you were a little girl?"_ Her father's voice raised at her and Brittany heard it.

"Don't talk to strangers… I know that Papi, but I'm not your little girl anymore. I'm 21 now, okay?" Santana tried her best to say that loudly. Brittany just looked at her worried.

"_Santana."_ He said her name sternly. _"Go grab a cab and go to the address I'll text you. You can do that right?"_

"Yes, Papi."

"_Okay. Be safe Santana."_ He hung up that phone before Santana could answer.

Santana turned to Brittany when the call ended.

"Hey, Brittany. That was my dad. He just got caught up in his meeting and he just texted me the address of where I'm going to be staying…" Brittany just looked at her with a look that urges her to continue.

"…So, I'm going to have to go now." Santana said reluctantly.

"Oh, okay. That's good. You can be with your father now." She told Santana with a grin but the slight disappointment in her voice didn't go unnoticed by Santana.

"Uhm… Santana?"

"Yes, Britt?"

Brittany paused for a moment and threw her gaze on the floor. She took a deep breath, "Is there, by any chance, can I… get your number?"

Santana smiled at her dorkiness. "Of course Brittany." She said, still sporting the grin on her face.

Brittany smiled at her answer. They exchanged numbers. Santana then hailed a cab. As she was opening the door she gave one last look towards Brittany and gave her a shy smile. Brittany immediately returned the smile. And with one last wave the cab took off.

* * *

><p>As the cab was already moving, Santana suddenly remembered that she hasn't thanked Brittany yet for helping her. She just decided to text her.<p>

For the rest of the cab ride, Santana just took in the sights and have been constantly thinking about the blonde she just met. She can't help thinking that maybe fate has laid a hand on this one. She can't help thinking that this just doesn't happen in real life. She has never believed in love at first sight before but this circumstance is making her feel like it does exist. Yeah, she doesn't know the blonde yet but she can't get this feeling out of her. This feeling, she can't pinpoint yet.

The cab pulled to a stop and this made the Latina snap out of her thoughts. She paid the driver and got off. In front of her eyes, stood a building that looks so luxurious. There were chandeliers on the lobby and it gave off a hotel feeling even though this was an apartment. She went into the elevators and pressed level 21 which was written on the text her father gave her. She went to find the apartment labeled 2106 and knocked on it. When no one answered, she reached for the knob and found that it wasn't locked. She entered the apartment and looked if her dad was there. She then saw a note in the coffee table in the living room. She picked up the note and read it.

_**Santana. Welcome to your own place here in New York. That's right. This is all yours. I know that I haven't been a good father figure to you but always know that I love you. I know that this doesn't fix anything really but I just want a chance from you. I'm really glad that your mom gave me permission to have you for at least two months and I guarantee you that I will try my best to spend my free time with you and just bond. I love you so much Tana and I regret everything that I have ever done to you. The last year you went here, I was too busy with work and had barely even had time for you. I'm gonna change it this time, alright baby? I miss you and I'm sorry if you were expecting that I'll be here. This is your own place so enjoy it! I'll see you tomorrow honey. We'll have breakfast together. Okay? I love you. –Dad. **_

Santana smiled at the note and tried to contain the happy tears welling up. Though, she could only hope that her father will stay true to his word this time.

* * *

><p>As Brittany was getting ready for bed, she heard her phone buzz. She was acting all bummed out because Santana didn't stay over. This feeling is confusing her. She hasn't known the brunette for long but she became attached already. She picked up her phone from her night table tiredly but when she saw the Latina's name in her phone's screen, her face lit up.<p>

_**Hey B. I totally forgot to thank you. Anyway, THANKS! Have a good night! And I meant it that I will make it up to you! ;) – S**_

Brittany re-read the text over and over again. She couldn't believe the way her heart fluttered with just one simple text. She laid in bed and fell asleep clutching her phone to her chest.

* * *

><p>AN Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn went inside Brittany's apartment. It's not unusual for her to just barge inside the girl's apartment. They've been inseparable since they became best friends in high school. They both were Cheerios which meant they were popular girls. Quinn has been there for her and helped her through all the shit she had to put up with when she came out. Quinn never left her side and she was really thankful for that. Without her, she might not even be living today.

Quinn walked inside Brittany's bedroom. She gently shook Brittany awake. Brittany refused to wake up so she buried her head in the pillows.

"Come on B. Wake up. It's Thursday, and it's my turn to treat you for breakfast." Quinn cooed and this caught the blonde's attention. There's nothing better than free food. She slowly pushed herself awake.

"Good morning Quinn." The blonde said with a still sleepy voice, nevertheless, she smiled at the girl.

"Good morning to you too, sleepyhead." Quinn replied with a grin. "Get your ass up! We're gonna eat!" And at the same time she slapped the blonde's butt.

"Okay, okay! I'll just take a quick shower, okay Q?"

Before Quinn could answer, she was already out of the room and on her way to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>She can hear her phone buzzing on the night table. She groaned and got up to answer her phone. Santana was still jetlagged because of the time difference from the Philippines and America.<p>

She answered her phone not even bothering to see who was calling. "Hello?"

"Good morning Tana!" Her father greeted her cheerfully. "I'm assuming you read the note and if I remember correctly, I said there that we're gonna have breakfast together today right? I'm on my way to pick you up now baby. Get ready. I'll be there in 20.

"Yeah. Of course dad. I'll get ready."

"Good. I love you Tana."

"Love you too, Papi." And with that she hung up the phone and started to get ready for her day with her father.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going to eat Q?"<p>

"There's a new place just 2 blocks away from here. It's called The Beanstalk. I heard they serve really good breakfast so why not try it?"

"Okay."

After a few minutes more of walking, they got to their destination. There weren't that much people yet so they were seated immediately. The waitress gave them both menu cards. Brittany started to read the menu card and can't seem to choose what she wants.

"Everything looks good Q. I'm confused now. I can't choose. What are you going to order?" Brittany asked her with her brows furrowed.

"Hmm. I think I'll just have a Spanish omelette with Bacon."

The waitress who was still standing beside their table wrote it in her little notebook.

Brittany then added, "I guess I'll just have eggs and pancakes with orange juice." She smiled politely at the waitress.

"Miss," she turned to Quinn, "what do you want for your drink?"

"Oh, I'll just have a cup of coffee. Thank you."

After the waitress left, the two girls started to just talk about random stuff.

"So B, what were you up to for the past few days?"

"Nothing really, just the usual. Dance rehearsals here and there and of course my monthly visit to the airport." She replied with a huge grin and Quinn couldn't help but think that there's something behind that goofy smile her bestfriend is wearing.

Quinn leaned on the table and studied her face trying to make sure that her hunch is correct. After a second or so, she said, "Okay, spill Britt! Something happened at that airport visit!"

Their order arrived suddenly, interrupting the girls' conversation. When Brittany turned to look at the waitress to thank her, her eyes bulged. Just behind the waitress was the door and she saw the Latina that she couldn't get her mind off of enter the premises.

Quinn didn't miss this reaction and immediately looked at what her best friend was looking at. She saw the gorgeous Latina across the room.

When Quinn turned around to look at the blonde again, she was still dazed. Quinn snapped her fingers at her and this brought the blonde back to Earth.

"Okay, so something definitely happened. Tell me everything." Quinn told her curious about the story that's coming her way.

Brittany couldn't get herself out of this so she just went on and told her bestfriend about last night and how she met the Latina. They have both established that Brittany has a huge and embarrassing crush on this stranger.

* * *

><p>Santana entered The Beanstalk with her father following just behind her. She was oblivious to the fact that Brittany was inside the same room as her. When they were seated, they both told their orders to the waiter. When he left, her father started bombarding her with questions.<p>

"So how's your life in the Philippines honey?" Her dad asked her with interest in his tone. Santana was amused and glad about how her father is showing genuine concern about her life.

"It's okay. I've gained a lot of friends there. I studied Psychology in UST and that's where I met the girl I'm living with today. Mom is busy with work but she still manages to have time for me at least once a week. I'm not gonna lie, I kinda like the sense of freedom I have now." She answered honestly.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Her father asked curiously and raised one of his eyebrows at her.

"Ugh. Who?"

"The girl you said you're living with?"

"Oh! Her. She's not my girlfriend dad. She's my bestfriend actually. I never thought of her as something more though."

"Oh. That's good… I mean, it's good that you have someone who'll always be there for you especially since you're an only child." He grinned at her.

"How's work dad?"

"It's going great baby. It's kinda stressful, but I love it."

"Yeah. It must feel awesome being a lawyer. I wanted to pursue it but I took a break after I graduated two years ago."

"Maybe it would be a good job for you. It's like in our blood Tana." He finished his sentence off with a laugh.

"I'll think about it."

They settled into casual conversation. Their food came a few minutes ago while they were talking. They finished their breakfast and when they stood up after they paid the bill, Santana saw a flash of blonde and she recognized that it was Brittany, the girl she couldn't get her mind off of since they met in a peculiar way. Seeing her reminded her that she still owes the blonde. She wanted to approach the girl but she was with another person and her dad was already halfway to the door. She caught up with him and just decided to text the blonde.

_**Hey Brittany! I just want to remind you that I still owe you. Just text me when you're free, okay? ;) -S**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**A/N: Sorry for the mistakes. Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated especially constructive ones! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

After the little incident at The Beanstalk, Quinn kept bugging her to tell the whole story. Brittany still hasn't said anything to her best friend because she was still thinking about the Latina she saw earlier.

They were now back at Brittany's apartment. When she got home, she realized that she didn't bring her phone with her. She went inside her bedroom so she could check her phone for messages. When she opened it, there was one new message from Santana.

She read the text. _**Hey Brittany! I just want to remind you that I still owe you. Just text me when you're free, okay? ;) –S**_

When she read the text, she couldn't help thinking that the Latina just might be into her. The thought made the blonde smile. She quickly typed out a reply.

_**Hey Santana! Good thing you haven't forgotten. ;) I'm free on Saturday. How's that sound?- B**_

* * *

><p>"What's taking Britt so long?" Quinn asked into the atmosphere and then decided to enter Brittany's bedroom.<p>

She didn't bother knocking on her door. When she opened the door, the sight of Brittany clutching her phone to her chest and laying on her bed made Quinn curious. She slowly walked to her bestfriend's bed. Brittany didn't even realize that her bestfriend was inside the room until she felt a dip on her bed. She didn't bother looking to see who it was, instead she closed her eyes and feigned sleep. Brittany didn't want to talk about it with her bestfriend yet because she wasn't sure what was going on still. Though the blonde seemed like she was asleep, Quinn sensed that she was just faking. Quinn jumped on the girl and started to tickle Brittany's sides. This made the blonde jump and start laughing.

"Quinn! Quinn! Stop it! I'm tired. Can't you see that I was sleeping?" Brittany joked with her.

"Oh. You were sleeping… LIAR! You were totally faking it." Quinn told her playfully.

The two girls laughed and when their laughter died, Quinn eyed her curiously and when she was opening her mouth to say something Brittany interrupted her. "Still not gonna talk about it Q. Please let me get things straight first alright?"

Quinn still insisted to know about what happened. Brittany sorta gave in and just gave her a vague reply.

"I don't really know what's happening yet Q. Let me make things sure first before I tell you anything, okay?"

Quinn nodded. She figured she had asked too much. She just had to wait for the blonde to tell her about it sometime.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Philippines…<p>

"Give me your best shot baby!"

"Yeah, you're doin' great. Now try that couture pose. "

"That's it, fierce, baby, fierce!"

Aly models for a brand new clothing line and the photographer is so happy to work with her. Striking poses and flashing smiles made her stand alone among the crowd. After the photo shoot, Aly grabbed her cellphone and dialed Santana's number.

It was the middle of the night when Aly called. After a few rings, Santana finally answered her cellphone. When Santana looked at the screen, she gasped. She was surprised that Aly was calling her considering how she knew that Aly was busy with her modeling gigs in the Philippines.

"Hey you!" Santana said excitedly.

"How's it going sexy?" Santana blushed. Aly was grinning at the other end of the line.

"It's been good. I miss you though. I wish you could have went here with me."

"Aww. Sorry baby. I miss you just as much, but I'm just caught up with work you know."

"It's fine Aly. It's just. I have a lot of things to tell you but I want to tell you them in person… Anyway, I appreciate that you called. I know you still have a lot of work to do and I needs some sleep babe. You woke me up at, like, 1 AM here." Santana chuckled to show the girl that she's not irritated.

"I'm sooooo sorry San. I forgot that we're in different timezones. Goodnight then. Let's Skype when you're free okay? Just text me or something. Love you San. Mwah."

"It's okay Aly. Yeah. Of course. Maybe tomorrow? I'll just text you then. Love you too Aly."

And with that, Santana hung up the phone and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>A while ago…<em>

_Santana was just about to open the door to her apartment when her phone rang. She got inside her apartment and then put her things in her coffee table. She then checked her message. It was from Brittany. She smiled wide while she read the text. Was she free on Saturday? Oh, yeah, she was. Santana texted back with…_

_**Sure. Saturday it is then. I'll just text you where we can meet. See you! ;) –S**_

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry if this one was quite short. I have our thesis coming up so I needed to focus. And also this chapter was a collaboration of me and my friend Alyanna. She's a literary writer and we plan on writing a screenplay together. And yeah, that's where I got Aly's name from. Hahaha. XD THANKS FOR READING GUYS! :))


End file.
